


EC-Food （ABO系列2）

by rackyzzz



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackyzzz/pseuds/rackyzzz
Summary: 哺乳期Play距前篇Back一年多，EC二人已经结婚，并育有一女。
Relationships: Erik/Charles - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	EC-Food （ABO系列2）

今天是很普通的一天。

Erik一大早就被婴儿的哭声给吵醒，起身看见自己的爱人在自己身侧嘟囔着翻了个身。他笑了笑，然后起床用娴熟的手法去给那个小东西换尿片。他和Charles的女儿——Wanda，已经出生三个月了。而他也回到学院有一年多了，这一年里可真是发生了不少事。先是重建学校，然后陪Charles度过了一个让人措手不及的发情期，再然后是结婚，当老师，现在连女儿都有了。

在这个和过去三个月并没有什么区别的清晨里，Erik Lehnsherr也就是我们的万磁王回想起这一串事再一次觉得自己是个人生赢家。再然后他就被小婴儿一脚给踹在了脸上。

“哈哈……”

他听见身后传来了一串略带慵懒的轻笑，于是抱着宝宝转过身。不意外地看见自己的亲亲丈夫正坐靠在床头笑看着自己和宝宝。他的眼角眉梢都还带着一丝刚醒的倦意，一边脸颊上还有压出来的浅印，头发（一年了，当然长出来了。）乱乱地打着卷儿，嘴唇因为缺水而略显干燥，但仍久是迷人的红。空气中还飘荡着他淡淡的信息素，和自己的信息素在无形的空气中交织着。这就是他爱了大半辈子的人了。他的丈夫。他最爱的Omega。

Erik慢慢走了过去，然后把Wanda小心地递给他。

Charles伸手接过Wanda，然后解开自己睡衣最上面的几颗扣子，露出了一边的乳房。男性Omega的胸部虽然比不得女性Omega，但是在怀孕后还是会渐渐隆起，为哺乳做准备。他把Wanda的头微微抬起，就看见他的女儿熟练地含起乳头开始喝起奶来，一副满足的样子。

然而坐在床边看着这一切的某个人却并不满足。

其实Wanda出生后的这三个月里，因为两人都经验不足，一开始的状况真可以用“兵荒马乱”来形容。最终还是在Raven等女性的帮助下，他们俩才在对照顾婴儿这件事上慢慢淡定起来，逐渐开始上手。

多了一个小宝宝要照顾，就意味着必须投入更多的时间与精力，同时也就意味着在夫夫房事上的减少。这就是让Erik最不满的事情了，这三个月来他们两个滚床单的次数真是一只手都能数过来。他盯着女儿正在吸着的地方，想到这里以前都是自己才能独享的地方，然而现在已经好久没有尝过了。他不禁皱了皱眉。

也许是他的眼神太过炽热，让Charles察觉到了什么。只听Charles略带嗔怪地说到，“你是在吃Wanda的醋吗？”

“亲爱的，你说呢？我们的小宝贝现在可是占了她老爸的地盘啊。”Erik笑着凑过去亲了亲Charles的脸颊。

“你可真不害臊……那个……今晚吧。”

“嗯？！”Erik略有点惊讶。因为每天晚上哄Wanda睡着后，Charles都会十分疲惫，他也体谅对方的辛苦，于是两人并没再做些什么，就只是直接睡觉。

大概是知道对方在顾虑着什么，Charles马上解释到，“今晚我会让Raven帮忙带一晚上Wanda，毕竟她也挺喜欢她这个姑姑的。”

“亲爱的，我真是不能更爱你了。”想到今晚将会发生的事，Erik高兴地捧着Charles的脸来了个长长的湿吻，并忽略了Charles怀里的宝宝给他手臂的轻轻一巴掌。

~*~

晚上。

吃过晚饭后，饱饱的Charles把Wanda也喂得饱饱的之后，就把她抱到了Raven的房间。对方对此感到十分开心，毕竟女人都是天生带有母性的生物。然而他还忘了女人也拥有着超强的第六感。

Raven对他的请求并未多加询问，只说了一句意味深长的“哦~~”然而这个“哦”却让他仿佛被看透一般，脸红着没再多说什么就推着轮椅朝着自己的房间“落荒而逃”。

而在房里，某人已经早早等候着了，等着他晚上的“加餐”。

~*~

Charles刚一进房间，房门就在身后合拢，并“咔哒”一声锁上了。“你还真是急不可耐，我的朋友。”

“毕竟我可是很期待很久没有尝过的‘宵夜’了。”Erik带着赤裸的暗示的话语让Charles闹了个面红耳齿。于是他操控轮椅来到桌边给自己倒了杯水，希望微凉的液体能降下自己脸上的热。

Erik看到他的动作，暗里觉得十分好笑。虽然他们结婚才一年，但认识也已经几十年了，可Charles在某些方面还是会感到害羞。然而Erik却十分喜欢这样的他，如此真实可爱的他，让人全身心地想要去爱护，拥有。

Erik走到桌边蹲下，平视着眼前的人，看到对方的双唇因为喝了水带着迷人的光泽，然后顺从自己的欲望凑上去亲了亲。“你想先去洗个澡吗？我帮你。”

“好的。”

得到肯定的答案后，Erik站起身，控制轮椅向浴室滚去，自己则去衣柜里拿两人的睡衣。

进到浴室后，他把衣物搁在架子上放好，然后打开龙头往浴缸里注水。做完这些后他就蹲下来帮Charles脱裤子。其实一开始，Charles就是个很自立的人，不希望因为自己而麻烦别人。但是Erik心疼他，不愿意他花大力气撑着自己费劲地去拽下身的织物。Charles明白这是来自他的Alpha的关心，也就没说什么，渐渐地他也就习惯了对方在洗浴的时候给自己施以援手。

不一会儿他们就都一丝不挂了，浴缸的水也刚好放满。Erik探了一只手进去试了试温度，感觉正好，就把Charles给抱了起来，小心地放进浴缸里，然后他也在Charles的身后坐下，让他靠在自己身上。

Erik把浴花沾上起好泡的沐浴液，然后轻柔地贴上身前人细腻的肌肤，慢慢地来回揉搓。  
Charles保养得很好，一点都看不出来已是年过不惑的人。他的皮肤透着股奶白色，毛发很少，摸上去十分得滑溜，让人爱不释手。

慢慢地，他的手捏着浴花来到了Charles的胸膛。Omega的乳房突出，奶头因为长时间的哺乳而显出一股熟透了的红，此时也因为浴花的刺激而慢慢坚硬挺立。

看到这样的“美景”，让Erik不由得下身一紧，性器慢慢苏醒。

感受到身后有什么硬物正顶着自己的臀部，Charles感到颇为无奈，“我以为你的定力很好。”

“我的定力是很好，但不适用于面对你的情况下。”闻此，Charles在对方看不见的地方默默地翻了个白眼。

Erik笑了笑，“看来我得快点清洗完我的‘食物’，我‘弟弟’都饿了。”

“嘿！注意你的措辞。”Charles撩起一捧水就向后撒去。

被泼了满脸水的Erik被激起了玩性，手上也开始不老实起来。他把浴花搁在旁边的小凳上，然后开始搔Charles的胳肢窝。

“哈哈，停下，Erik……哈…我要滑下去了！”Charles扑腾着双手反击，却因为背对的姿势效果甚微。

“哦，亲爱的，有我撑着你呢。”Erik停下了手上的动作，双唇开始在对方脖颈之间游走。Omega后脖上的性腺不断散发着诱人的香味，他伸出舌头轻轻舔过，感受到身下肌肤传来的轻颤。

Charles受到这刺激，呼吸渐渐沉重起来，眼中噙满了欲望。他的一只手向后探去，握住了那一直顶着他，能给他带来极乐的物件。

Erik舔得更加起劲了，甚至开始用牙齿轻咬，留下几点白色的印记。他把手越过对方的手臂，抚摸上那喂养他女儿的圣地。如此饱满，如此柔软，盛满了令人向往的乳汁。拇指和食指不断揉捏着红肿的乳头，指尖轻轻搔刮着略有沟壑的顶端，感受到这软肉在自己手下越发火热起来。

两人就这样互相用手在对方身上点着火，欲望如潮水般袭来，快感由骨入髓，侵蚀着这两具身体的每一寸皮肉。

“Erik，快停下。我觉得好奇怪……乳汁像快要喷出来了。”乳房内传来阵阵刺痛感，而这感觉和平时Wanda喝奶时不同。喂养孩子那是不带丝毫情欲的，但是现在这境况让Charles感觉到一股莫名的羞耻，手上的动作也放缓了下来。

“出来就出来吧，正好如我愿。”于是Erik揉搓得愈发厉害了，还不时扯着奶头往外轻拉，模仿着吮吸的动作。

“啊啊…真……真的要出……”Charles的话还没说完，就看见从奶头喷出了一股液体，在空中划过一道弧线，淅淅沥沥地沾了Erik一手，还有些顺着自己的胸腹而下融进了水了。

哦，天呐。这可真是太羞耻了。他在脑里默默想道。

手上沾满了爱人的乳汁让Erik感到十分兴奋，他一根手指一根手指地将乳白色的液体舔了个干净，一丁点儿都没有浪费。

“哦，Charles，我得说，每次尝这玩意儿都会让我有那么一点点嫉妒Wanda。”

“天呐，别在这种时刻提到我们的宝贝好吗。我们快点儿继续行不行？！”乳汁的流出让Charles压根儿就没缓解到欲望，他下面那一根还一直硬硬地立着呢。

居然被嫌弃慢了，万磁王爸爸真的很伤心。于是Erik把Charles抱着换成了面对他的姿势（他们住一起后Erik给他们买的浴缸是真正意义上的大……），略微向上屈起自己的大腿夹住了对方，免得对方因为无法支撑而歪斜。他双手捧住Charles的脸颊，照着那抹红唇就猛烈地吻了上去，他的舌头在对方口腔中不断攻城略地，压榨着每一丝空气，搅起另一根舌头的动作仿佛在邀之来上一曲华尔兹。唾液因为牙关无法闭合而流出，蜿蜒着画出淫靡的痕迹。

Erik把手向Charles的身后探去，开始十分色情地揉搓Charles肉肉的屁股。手指也在后穴四周画着圈，给主人带来星星点点的瘙痒感。

他轻轻地探进食指的一根指节，发现Omega的身体内部十分的火热柔软，肠壁上的嫩肉不轻不重地吸裹着突来的异物。这感觉十分得美好。于是他将整根手指都顶了进去，旋转顶弄着，指尖还不时弯曲搔刮着敏感的肠肉。

体内的动作让Charles愈发情动，他能感受到后穴正在不断地分泌液体，这个认知让他不自觉地收紧了穴道，同时也没忘记上半身地用自己的胸部去摩擦对方坚实的胸膛。

这时，Erik再也忍不住了，草草地多探了根手指进去做了几次扩张之后，就抬起Charles的屁股对准自己的老二慢慢按了下去。

粗大坚硬的性器缓缓地顶开粉嫩的穴口，没有一丝缝隙地贴着湿热的肠壁向深处探去。现在Charles整个人的注意力都集中到了下面，让他觉得自己仿佛能感觉得出那根柱体上凸起的条条青筋。他的穴壁敏感到了极点，阴茎的每一分进入都像一阵浪潮拍在他的身上，快要将他淹没在这欲望之海里。

终于，Erik那根能让每个男人都嫉妒的大老二全部插入了Charles体内，这让两个人都松了口气，并默契地停止了动作，想享受片刻现在的满足。

可是停留一会儿是满足，再多就是煎熬了。Erik能感受到Charles开始欲求不满地收缩起自己的肠壁来，“看看现在定力不好的是谁？”

“哦，得了吧你。你再不动，水都要凉了。”Charles略带恼怒地说道。

“是是是，我心爱的Omega的命令必须无条件遵从。”说完，他开始捏着Charles的腰顶弄起来。

他大开大合地抽插着，每一下都抽到穴口边又深深地全部插入，龟头在肠壁上无休止地来回摩擦，激起身上人止不住的快乐颤抖。Alpha紫红色的性器在不断的进出间带出了许多穴内分泌的液体，最后都汇入水中不见踪影。

Charles整个脑子现在都是一片混沌，不复往日的清醒。

粗大的阴茎在小穴内九浅一深地活动着，还不时地变换下角度刺激Charles敏感的前列腺，他的阴茎支在身前随着Erik的猛烈动作而摇晃着，不断来回拍打在两人的小腹上。硬得快爆了柱体顶端还冒出了些许透明的前液，粘黏在了皮肤上。

Erik觉得眼前的这个人简直就是完美的化身，让他上瘾，无法自拔，甘愿就这样和他一直沉沦下去。

他盯着面前的两颗因为自己刚刚的“蹂躏”而愈发鲜红欲滴的奶头，挑了一颗用嘴含了进去，然后开始吮吸起来。乳汁因为吸力很容易就泌了出来，流入Erik的齿颊间，真是美味，他这样想到。

“天呐，Erik，这感觉真是太棒了……加油操我，我快不行了……”上下两重刺激让久未开荤的身体十分饥渴敏感，还没被干多久就让Charles觉得自己要达到高潮了。

“你喜欢我这样操你，是不是，嗯？喜欢我这样顶开你的小穴，操进你的子宫里，用我的结锁住你，把你射满，让你再怀上我的小崽子。”

“是…是的，我喜欢。快给我！”早已顾不上什么廉耻，如此紧密的结合让他大胆地吐露出内心所想。

听到爱人不带遮掩的回复，Erik操得更快更猛了，他使劲往上顶得同时还把Charles往下按，那力度让Charles觉得有可能会留下手指印，但现在他管不了这么多了。他伸手开始上下撸动自己的阴茎，摩擦着马眼。

这时Erik也觉得Omega的子宫口已为他打开，他便朝着那里干去，不一会儿就把龟头顶了进去，然后迅速成结锁住了身上人，开始了持续射精。

微凉的液体刺激着宫壁，让Charles惊叫着也射了出来，沾了他满手都是。而Erik也觉得有火热的液体正冲刷着他的龟头，看来今天做得太猛，让Charles达到了Omega高潮。

双重高潮的双重刺激让Charles爽到全身无力，他把自己靠在Alpha的身上等待体内结的消退。整个浴室里都充满了Alpha和Omega交合的信息素味道，十分得浓烈。

“澡又白洗了，你得负责。”他恹恹地说道。

“亲爱的，我会负责把你从内到外冲洗干净的。”Erik满足地笑了起来，今晚他的嘴和他的下面都吃得很饱很饱。

~*~

Raven对于第二天一早是Erik来接Wanda表示我什么都懂der。  
完


End file.
